


Dear John

by orphan_account



Series: Dear John/Dear Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Captain John Watson, Depression, Feels, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes to John after the Fall, never intending to send it or ever get a response. He ends up confessing his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

[Two Days After the Fall]  
Dear John,  
I saw you at my grave. I saw you crying for me. I don't know what to say to you, and I'm begging you not to read any further if you somehow got your hands onto this paper. 

John, I'm sorry for abandoning you, but I had to protect you. If I had been selfish and not left, you might be dead, and then I would really kill myself.  
Please stay strong John. Not for me, but for Mrs. Hudson, and for Lestrade, and for Molly.  
Molly knew, but she still isn't seeing me... Just.. Just be strong, John.

Words can't express how much I miss you. I feel numb inside while I'm away from 221B, and I don't ever want to leave again...  
If I can't successfully stop Moriarty's network from continuing what they are doing, please don't hate me. Because if I can't stop them, I won't be coming back. You'll have to be without me John, but I know you can do it because you are the strong Captain John Hamish Watson, M.D. 

You'll easily survive without me. You'll move on, you won't think of me as much. Maybe I'll disappear from your mind forever. 

As much as it kills me to think that you'll forget me, I know that if I never come back, it's inevitable. John Watson, I'm torn without you, I need you, and if I never see you again... It's against my will. 

I'm sorry that you have to endure this pain. It's for the greater good, John. 

If I could come back to you I would, but my small, almost non-existent conscience won't let me. 

If I could, I would come back to you and hold you in my arms as we watched London crash and burn at our feet. I wouldn't mind, I would love to spend my last moments with you. I don't want to die in some alley with a bullet in my chest. I want to die with you in my arms, I want to share my last breath with you. 

I know it must sound strange to you, these words coming from your flat mate, your alleged friend. But, John, I've told you many times that I don't have friends. 

You see, John, you are not a friend to me. I've never thought of you as a friend. You've always been more. 

John, I want you to know, that despite my actions...  
I love you more than anything in The world. 

I love you more than solving crimes, more than experiments, more than my bloody mind palace. 

I love you because you're you, John Watson. 

Remember me. Please. 

-Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a second part with John responding to the letter?  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
